Decorative Failure
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Just a little family fluff at the loft. Decorating the Christmas tree with the whole family. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || Decorative Failure || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Decorative Failure

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, Christmas fluff, family fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Madzie

Summary: Christmas tree decorations at the loft!

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Decorative Failure_

Magnus was laughing cheerfully as he opened the door to the loft with a bit of magic – he didn't trust his bags not to topple over if he put them down to search for his keys and he didn't trust his boys to open the door in time. Isabelle giggled as she followed him. The two of them had just been talking about the fact that Luke got himself roped into being Santa this year for the PD's annual Christmas party. Clary had sworn an oath to take pictures for them.

"I mean, I'm sure he'll rock the costume", chuckled Isabelle fondly.

Magnus hummed in agreement. Together, they entered the loft. They had just been on a little late Christmas shopping spree – Isabelle hadn't been fully convinced about the present she got Lydia previously, while Magnus just couldn't keep from buying more presents for Madzie. After all, this would be Madzie's first Christmas with them and Magnus needed it to be perfect, he needed for Madzie to know how much Magnus wanted to shower his princess in presents and love. He had also ended up buying two more little things for his boys, but they were just like Madzie – Magnus couldn't keep himself from showering them in presents and affection.

"Hey, you're back already", noted Alec with an amused half-smile.

Putting his bags down, Magnus gladly pulled Alec into a slow, sweet kiss. Isabelle put her bags beside Magnus' and stretched, sighing relieved as she got to put the heavy bags down.

"Brace yourselves. There's a lot of pouting going on in the living room", smirked Alec.

"Pouting?", echoed Isabelle confused.

True to Alec's words, there was _a lot_ of pouting going on in the living room. Magnus' eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the three little ducklings in a row. Jace, Max and Madzie all sat on the couch with crossed legs, arms on their knees and faces resting between their hands. All three had matching, very convincing pouts on their faces. Isabelle took a picture for blackmail.

"Darling, what happened while we were gone?", inquired Magnus, one arm around Alec's waist.

"Well... Jace and Max had this... idea. They really wanted a Christmas tree. Because for Max, Izzy and me, we put a perfect Christmas tree up the first Christmas that Jace stayed with us, and since this is Madzie's first Christmas with us, they thought it should be perfect too. Including a tree", started Alec, voice soft and clearly amused. "So, the four of us went to get a tree. And thanks to Madzie's portals, we managed to bring it here easily. And then we decorated it."

Frowning, Magnus lifted his gaze off to look past the pouty trio to find a tree. "And...?"

Alec gently grasped Magnus' arm and nudged him past the couch to see a fallen tree, with shattered balls and decorations all around it, needles having been shed and branches being broken off.

"Oh...", whispered Magnus softly. "What happened?"

"Your _cats_ happened!", exclaimed Jace with a glare as he got off the couch. "Chairman Meow _jumped onto the tree_. He knocked it over!"

Magnus' face softened as he wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and pulled his blonde up into a gentle, sweet kiss to sooth him. The pout was still in place, though it had lessened a little. With his lower lip pushed forward, Jace rested his forehead against Magnus' shoulder.

"I warned them that a tree with shiny, sparkly, dangling stuff is... not a good idea when you have two dozen cats", continued Alec unfazed. "But they wouldn't listen."

"We thought since they were Magnus' cats, they might be better behaved!", argued Max.

"...They're cats. Not even magic can make a cat obey", snorted Magnus. "It's why I'm so fond of those creatures. The wild, untamable ones, too stubborn to listen to anyone."

He ran a gentle hand over Jace's cheek. "...Are you trying to tell me something here?"

"What? No, never, love", smirked Magnus, kissing Jace again.

Alec's eyes softened as he approached his boyfriends. "Think you can... fix it?"

Magnus raised one eyebrow and turned toward the tree that was being inspected by three of his cats. He'd be damned if he couldn't 'fix this' and keep it safe from the pawed menaces. While Magnus worked his magic, Alec pulled his parabatai into his arms. Jace made a whiny little sound as he snuggled up to Alec, tilting his head up in silent demand of a kiss.

"I put... wards up", stated Magnus, half-amused by that. "Not against humans. Just cats. So you can continue to decorate it now, sweeties. And Chairman and the others won't ruin your handiwork."

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Max, high-fiving Madzie as the two of them jumped off the couch.

They rushed over to the tree where a cardboard box labeled _Christmas Deco_ stood next to. Jace huffed when Alec tightened his arms around his waist and kept him in place.

"Stupid clingy parabatai, let me go", hissed Jace. "I wanna decorate!"

Laughing softly, Alec let go of Jace. The blonde instantly bolted over to join Madzie and Max in their task of putting red and golden balls and stars and hearts up on the tree. Isabelle pushed past Magnus and Alec to also help. Magnus tilted his head curiously, a gentle smile on his lips. All the while, Alec also leaned against the back of the couch and against Magnus' side.

"I didn't expect Jace to be this enthusiastic about Christmas", whispered Magnus lowly.

"Well... he didn't get to celebrate Christmas for the first ten years of his life", replied Alec, eyes fixed on his parabatai smiling brightly at Madzie as he lifted her up high enough so she could put the golden star up on the top. "Christmas with us was the first he had. And since then, the four of us always decorated the tree together. And this... This is going to be a whole new chapter. It's our first Christmas in a relationship. And our first Christmas with Madzie."

"Are you two just going to stand there, or will you help us too?", asked Isabelle amused.

She was just uncurling golden, frilly garlands, Madzie holding up one end. The two girls worked together to apply the garlands to the tree. With a bright smile and a wave of his hand, Magnus put a bit more Christmas mood into the loft – adding pine-tree branches at various places around, putting candles up and large socks over the fireplace. Oh, he also added a fireplace. Magnus, Alec, Jace, Madzie, Max, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Raphael, Catarina, Lydia, they all got a colorful, individual sock. Alec leaned in to peck Magnus' cheek once more before turning away.

"How about we put some of those pretty garlands over the new fireplace?", suggested Alec.

"That sounds nice", chimed Madzie pleased.

She giggled as Alec lifted her up onto his shoulders so she got to hang the garlands. Magnus all the while stepped up behind Jace, placing a feather-light kiss on the base of Jace's neck to gain his attention. Jace aimed a blinding smile at him and handed him one of the crystal balls. This was the most domestic thing Magnus had experienced in... too many years to count. But he loved it.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )!_

 _Sooo, happy December! First in a set of 24 daily oneshots ;D Most of them are going to be just toothrotting fluff like this one ^o^v  
_


End file.
